Etre une femme
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: "Lâche-moi, Fried ! Je fais ce que je veux !" Evergreen a une idée en tête. Bixrow et Fried s'y opposent vivement. La guilde tremble et même le maître ne peut rien faire. Les larmes coulent, le ton monte, la colère explose. C'est également ça, être une femme à Fairy Tail.


Bonjour, bonsoir &amp; bienvenue !

Quand j'ai une idée qui me trotte en tête, en général, elle ne met pas longtemps avant de finir par écrit. Cette histoire, je l'ai réfléchit 2 jours et 2 nuits. Et très franchement, sans aucune objectivité sur ce texte, je l'adore. Ce doit être un de mes écrits préférés. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant !

C'est du EverElf, pour changer. C'est un peu fluff... peut-être... sans doute... Je sais pas trop en fait. M'enfin, c'est mignon ! (encore une fois, sans aucune objectivité)

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Être une femme**

\- Ever ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

Dans la guilde, la voix de Fried résonne durement. Tous les mages stoppent leurs activités respectives et tournent la tête en direction des deux compères. L'homme retient son amie par le bras. Evergreen se retourne sèchement et lui lance un regard noir.

\- Lâche-moi, Fried ! Je fais ce que je veux !

\- Pas dans ton état. Tu ne bougeras pas d'ici !

\- Et je vais attendre qu'on vienne m'apporter le corps d'Elfman sous un drap blanc ? Je refuse !

Elle se défait de son ami et se dirige d'un pas lent et décidé vers la porte de la guilde mais cinq totems lui barrent la route. La mage s'arrête et déclare d'un air glacial, sans se retourner :

\- Laisse-moi passer Bix !

Au bar, Lisanna sursaute. La voix rude d'Evergreen l'a surprise. Elle pose le verre qu'elle était en train d'essuyer et s'approche de sa sœur. Elle pose sa main sur son épaule. Mirajane se retourne, le regard un peu hagard et perdu. Dans ses bras, le petit garçon de 8 mois joue paisiblement avec les cheveux de sa mère.

\- Ever, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Attend encore un peu ! tonne Bixrow.

\- Que j'attende ? Mais ça fait deux semaines qu'il est parti sur cette mission ! Deux semaines pour une quête qui n'aurait dû durer que quelques jours !

Elle se retourne pour faire face à Bixrow. Dans son regard, les mages de la guilde peuvent lire tout son chagrin, son désarroi mais surtout, son impuissance. Mais, à Fairy Tail, ils sont tous dans la même incapacité. Ils ne peuvent tout bonnement rien faire pour Elfman. Et ils ne sont que trois, ceux qui sont capables d'arrêter Evergreen. Lisanna le sait bien mais elle s'approche tout de même et prend la mage dans ses bras.

\- Ever… s'il te plait. Réfléchis.

L'intéressée souffle longuement par le nez en passant une main dans la courte chevelure de Lisanna. Elle soupire :

\- Je sais bien. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il faut que j'y aille !

\- Mais tu n'es pas obligée ! réplique la plus jeune en se reculant un peu.

\- Si je n'ai pas le courage d'y aller, qui va le faire ? demande Evergreen un air abattu dans le regard.

La fée se tourne vers la porte. Mais Arzak et Gadjil lui barrent la route en faisant "non" de la tête. Evergreen se met à soupirer ostensiblement. Elle sent à nouveau la colère monter en elle. Elle pose son regard froid sur les deux hommes et déclare :

\- Laissez-moi passer.

Mais Arzak et Gadjil gardent le silence et croisent les bras. Bixrow réplique :

\- Mais t'es incroyablement têtue !

\- C'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?! réplique-t-elle.

\- Ever ! Reviens ici.

Elle soupire à nouveau en revenant vers son ami. Elle se plante juste devant lui, croise les bras sur sa poitrine et lève sa tête pour le regarder.

\- Et maintenant ?! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

\- Tu prends une chaise et tu t'assieds.

\- Certainement pas !

\- Si, Ever ! gronde Fried.

\- Pense un peu à toi, soupire Bixrow.

Les deux hommes sont près de leur amie, l'empêchant de s'échapper. Evergreen fixe le mage de possession humaine dont les totems sont cachés dans son dos.

\- Tu veux que je pense un peu à moi ? Bix. C'est déjà ce que je fais 365 jours par an ! Alors pour une fois, j'ai envie d'arrêter d'être égoïste ! Et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher !

Elle fonce sur Fried, lui envoyant son coude dans le ventre de la façon la violente qu'elle puisse. Le mage aux cheveux verts recule de deux pas, laissant une ouverture qu'Evergreen ne loupe pas. Elle s'engage franco dans la brèche, tête baissée et poings serrés.

\- Ever, bordel ! s'écrie Bixrow en l'attrapant par le poignet.

\- Lâche-moi ! hurle-t-elle.

Son cri énerve le garçon dans les bras de Mirajane. La barmaid baisse les yeux sur le petit en lui chuchotant des mots doux. Lorsqu'il s'est un peu calmé, la tête enfouie dans le cou de sa mère, Mirajane s'approche de Roméo. Elle lui demande doucement d'aller chercher Luxus.

\- Rapidement, intime-t-elle.

Le garçon saute sur ses pieds et se précipite dans les couloirs de la guilde alors que dans la salle principale, une femme est en train de battre son meilleur ami à coups d'éventail.

\- Maître, maître ! s'écrie Roméo en entrant dans le bureau.

Luxus relève la tête des papiers dans lesquels il était plongé. À ses côtés, Erza sursaute en faisant tomber son stylo.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Roméo ? demande Luxus l'air un peu inquiet en se levant de son fauteuil.

\- C'est Evergreen ! souffle le garçon. Elle veut partir à la recherche d'Elfman et même Bixrow et Fried n'arrivent pas à l'arrêter !

\- Quelle sale tête de mule !

Et il se précipite hors de son bureau suivi d'Erza et de Roméo.

\- Mais on lui a pourtant dit de ne pas s'inquiéter !

\- Oui, Erza… Mais, tu la connais ! Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à la vie d'Elfman.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il n'est pas en danger, souffle la mage d'armement. Il est bien plus fort que ça…

En arrivant dans la guilde, Luxus voit Bixrow batailler fermement avec la jeune femme. Il soupire, elle se débat vraiment comme un beau diable. Il se demande même où elle puise toute cette énergie. Soudain, elle réussit, d'un coup de coude salement placé, à mettre Bixrow au tapis et se dirige d'un pas lent et déterminé vers la porte. Elle relève ses lunettes et change en pierre les deux gardiens qui s'attendaient à tout sauf à ce genre de situation. Azuka pousse un cri en voyant son père se transformer en statue, Biska la prend contre elle en lui assurant que tout va bien se passer. Evergreen atteint presque la porte lorsque Fried se poste devant elle, les bras à l'horizontal et le regard fixement ancré dans celui d'Evergreen. Même sous l'effet de la colère, elle ne peut décemment pas transformer son meilleur ami.

\- Pousse-toi de là où ça va mal finir !

\- Non.

\- Fried… réplique-t-elle menaçante.

\- Que dalle !

Elle remonte lentement ses manches, prête à en découdre. Alors, Fried se met à hurler :

\- Evergreen Strauss ! Moi vivant, je ne vous laisserais jamais partir dans cet état !

\- La ferme, Fried !

Toute la guilde tremble suite à cette réflexion. Fried sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux et même Bixrow est choqué par la réaction de leur amie. Jamais elle n'avait levé le ton, jamais elle n'avait été aussi grossière envers eux. Soudain, une grosse voix résonne.

\- Ever ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

\- Luxus-sama ! couine Fried en essuyant ses larmes sur sa manche.

Le silence se fait dans la guilde. Même Evergreen semble stoppée nette. Luxus s'approche, elle se tourne vers lui en lui lançant un regard rempli de reproche.

\- Ne t'y mets pas toi non plus !

\- Ever, soupire Luxus en expirant lentement. Assied-toi et tiens-toi tranquille ! C'est un ordre de ton maître !

\- Je refuse ! hurle Evergreen avant de fondre en larme dans les bras de Fried.

\- Chut ma jolie Ever, chut tout ira bien.

\- Menteur ! renifle-t-elle.

Luxus s'approche mais elle lui fiche un coup d'éventail dans le ventre lui faisant ainsi comprendre son mécontentement. Lisanna approche une chaise et la fait s'asseoir en la prenant doucement par les épaules, des larmes aux coins des yeux elle aussi. Mirajane s'approche de Luxus et dépose doucement le petit garçon dans les bras de son père. Puis, elle va enlacer Evergreen et sa jeune sœur. Luxus soupire. Dans ses bras, le bébé se met à babiller de joie.

\- Ever, déclare le maître. On est tous aussi inquiet que toi ! Lorsqu'on a appris qu'un tremblement de terre avait eu lieu à l'endroit où Elfman était parti seul en mission, on a tous eu peur pour lui. Et de n'avoir aucune nouvelle depuis deux semaines nous met tous dans une situation d'angoisse sourde, Ever. On sait ce que tu ressens et on est tous avec toi.

Il glisse sa main dans ses cheveux et Evergreen relève la tête. Elle a les joues mouillées de larmes. Le petit garçon dans les bras de Luxus tend une petite main chaleureuse vers la chevelure de sa tante avec un air très sérieux. Evergreen lui lance un sourire triste avant de baisser la tête et de se remettre à pleurer. Mirajane se sent désemparée. Devant les portes, Arzak et Gadjil retrouvent leur forme normale. Azuka se jette dans les bras de son père, rassurée, et Gadjil s'empresse d'aller se jeter dans ceux de Reby. Oui, il a eu peur. Sur l'épaule de la mage des mots, Lily rie doucement.

\- Luxus, souffle Evergreen. J'en ai marre d'attendre ! Il peut lui être arrivé n'importe quoi ! Je voudrais juste savoir s'il va bien…

\- Evergreen, souffle Lisanna en essuyant les larmes de sa belle sœur. Elf-nii-chan est bien plus fort qu'un simple séisme.

Les paroles de la mage de Take Over semblent être bien plus efficaces que les trois meilleurs amis du monde. Bixrow en est presque jaloux. Il pose sa main sur la tête de sa copine qui se retourne en lui lançant un regard désolé. Elle essaie vraiment de faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir.

Soudain, dans le silence lourd de la guilde, un grincement se fait entendre. Tous les regards se posent sur les grosses portes en chêne. En contre-jour dans la lumière du soir, une silhouette se découpe, imposante, éreintée, silencieuse. Elle fait un pas, puis deux, puis trois. Et alors, un frisson de soulagement parcourt la guilde. Elfman se tient là, debout sur ses deux jambes, le dos un peu vouté, le regard franc et la bouche ouverte qui souffle bruyamment.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Elfman ! s'écrie Evergreen en se levant difficilement de sa chaise.

Dès qu'il voit le regard humide et les joues rouges de sa femme, Elfman laisse tomber son sac et écarte les bras en accourant. Evergreen s'y jette, pleurant le reste des larmes de son corps.

\- Elfman ! Je me suis fait tellement de soucis pour toi !

\- Je suis désolé, Ever, souffle le mage de Take Over. Tous les lacrimas étaient coupés et je ne pouvais pas laisser des pauvres gens sous les décombres de leur village en ruine, c'est contre les principes d'un homme.

\- J'ai eu peur, idiot…

Il sourit, une larme glissant le long de sa joue. Puis, il se recule un peu et embrasse la jeune mage en posant son immense main sur le ventre très arrondi d'Evergreen.

\- Je suis rentré, mes amours…

Luxus soupire en redonnant son fils à Mirajane qui sourit chaleureusement. Le mage de foudre sait à quel point sa femme était aussi inquiète que la mage de pétrification. Il la serre dans ses bras en déposant un baiser sur son front, embrassant au passage les petits doigts de son fils recroquevillés sur une mèche de cheveux blancs. Bixrow enserre Lisanna dans ses bras, plus pour se rassurer lui-même que pour rassurer sa copine. Fried, pleurant comme un bébé, vient prendre dans ses bras son meilleur ami et la jeune Strauss. Le reste de la guilde soupire de soulagement. Jamais ils n'avaient eu aussi peur de perdre l'un des leurs. Le maître regarde sa grande famille, rassuré. Ce jour là, chaque membre présent se jure que plus jamais il ne laissera un futur papa partir seul en mission, plus jamais. Les femmes de Fairy Tail sont effrayantes. Mais enceintes, elles le sont encore plus.

* * *

**NdZ** Ouiiiiii ya du MiraLux et du Bixanna, je sais. Mais je suis désolée, l'un de va pas sans les autres ! Je me suis permise de mettre Luxus en maître, je trouve franchement que ça lui va bien. Bon et puis voilà hein, j'imagine tellement Ever avec un joli bidon tout arrondi et Elfman en papa poule à ses côtés... Bref, j'me suis laissée aller et je suis très satisfaite du résultat.

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


End file.
